


Tora! Tora!

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кое-что о тиграх :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tora! Tora!

— Санада! Юкимуррррра!  
— Масамунэ-доно!!!  
И стало жарко небу, и содрогнулась земля. Заскрежетали шесть когтей, пойманные на копья, плеснули искры, и Одноглазый Дракон сцепился со своим судьбой предназначенным соперником — юным Тигром из Каи...  
Глаза юного Тигра вдруг вылезли из орбит и сошлись к переносице. Одной рукой Юкимура схватился за живот, другой — за горло и упал на колени, страшно хрипя. Масамунэ едва успел убрать когти и сам чуть не пропахал рогами землю.  
— Санада... Юкимура? What the...  
— Данна!  
Вездесущий Саскэ обнял данну за плечи и посмотрел на Датэ... нехорошо так посмотрел. Но Масамунэ был пофиг этот шиноби, ему сейчас всё было пофиг, он заглядывал Юкимуре в лицо, а у Юкимуры синели губы, по щекам катились слёзы, Юкимуру надо было срочно спасать, только как...  
Пока Саскэ лихорадочно соображал, чем мог отравиться данна, тело у него в руках вдруг изогнулось в особенно хитрой конвульсии, издало последний надрывный хрип и выплюнуло всем под ноги что-то мокрое, круглое... мохнатое...  
Санаду Юкимуру с двух сторон бережно, но настойчиво трясли один обалдевший даймё и не менее обалдевший шиноби, а Юкимура жадно глотал воздух и медленно заливался краской в тон своего доспеха.  
— Shit! — у Масамунэ дрожали руки. — С-санада Юкимура, это что было?!  
Юкимура покраснел ещё сильнее и ответил на любимом языке Датэ:  
— Hairball...


End file.
